Velocidade
by Lyring
Summary: Scorpius não entendia muitas coisas. Prata no I Mini-Challenge Scorpius/Rose do 6v.


**Velocidade**

"Scorpius?"

"Desculpe?"

O rapaz estava observando distraidamente a janela ao seu lado. Desde sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts, ele descobrira sua paixão por observar, através da janela da cabine, as paisagens que passavam rapidamente à sua frente. A sua paixão por velocidade logo se tornou um vício incontrolável, e o rapaz gostava tanto de observá-la quanto de estar em velocidade. E seu vício lhe instigara a fazer coisas inimagináveis – como tentar praticar esportes trouxas –, as quais sempre faziam com que Rose fizesse um comentário sobre como era impressionante alguém tão quieto ser tão louco, e os dois riam.

No entanto, Scorpius não era capaz de compreender a velocidade impressionante na qual seus anos em Hogwarts haviam passado. Em um piscar de olhos, se encontrava novamente sentado à cabine do conhecido Expresso, com Rose – como aquela garotinha de cabelos ruivos pudera se tornar a razão de sua vida tão rapidamente? – deitada ao seu colo, indo embora do castelo para não regressar mais e uma quantidade absurda de vivências.

"Em que você está pensando?" ela indagou curiosamente.

"Em como tudo passou surpreendentemente rápido," Scorpius respondera, abaixando o rosto para encará-la.

De alguma maneira, ele sabia que nunca se cansaria de observá-la. Em suas sardas alaranjadas, os seus olhos sempre curiosos e os seus cabelos no conhecido vermelho flamejante, caídos em uma infinidade de cachos por sua roupa, misturando-se com as cores azuladas de suas vestes da Corvinal. Ele sorriu ao se recordar de como ela se sentia orgulhosa de sua casa.

"Scorpius...?"

"Você gostaria de se casar comigo?" ele a interrompeu rapidamente. A pergunta saíra de seus lábios antes que sequer pudesse pensar em controlá-los.

Mas Scorpius nunca fora impulsivo, e tinha certeza de que o seu súbito pedido assustara tanto Rose quanto a si próprio. As faces dela se tornaram pálidas e seu corpo pendeu para o lado. O movimento teria resultado em sua queda, caso ele não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente para tê-la segurado. Apesar disto, ela mal parecia ter notado o que acontecia ao seu redor.

"De onde você retirou esta pergunta?" Rose disse com a voz esganiçada.

"Eu realmente não sei..." Scorpius sussurrou decepcionadamente, desviando os olhos dela e observando as janelas da cabine mais uma vez. "Você não precisa me responder agora, mas eu ficarei bem se você preferir não aceitar."

"Mas, Scorpius...!" ela remexeu-se desconfortavelmente no colo do rapaz, deixando de lado o livro que segurava. "Essa é uma decisão precipitada, você me entende? Até mesmo para mim."

"Desculpe."

"Você não tem por que se desculpar," Rose respondeu. "Eu só preciso que você entenda..."

"Eu _entendo_ isso, Rose. Está tudo bem para mim," ele a interrompeu, ainda sem olhá-la.

Rose conhecia Scorpius o suficiente para saber que não estava tudo bem. Ele preferia que ela o deixasse sozinho naquele instante e, silenciosamente, ela atendeu o seu pedido. Levantou-se de uma vez só do colo do rapaz, que não tentou impedi-la de fazê-lo ou sequer olhara em seus olhos mais uma vez, e caminhou até a porta da cabine, atravessando-a sem olhar para trás.

Quando o rapaz ouviu a porta da cabine bater, suspirou pesadamente e encarou o espaço em que Rose se encontrava momentos antes. Ele realmente não deveria ter feito tal pedido para a garota e, ao invés de se sentir magoado por ela não ter aceitado – bem, ele esperava isso -, o rapaz se sentia constrangido. Embora se envergonhasse do sobrenome que carregava, seu pai lhe ensinara que ser impulsivo não lhe traria bons frutos. Entendeu o motivo.

Entretanto, e sobre construir a sua própria família?

Os dois não haviam conversado sobre isso antes, já que sempre estiveram muito fixados sobre discutir sobre seus dogmas familiares e a proibição incompreendida de seus pais. Conseguiram fazê-los ver que as inimizades passadas poderiam ser ultrapassadas, mas Scorpius sabia que os acordos de paz seriam rapidamente deixados para trás caso Rose o tivesse aceitado.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os e se sentindo ainda mais constrangido do que se sentira antes. Fora de fato uma decisão precipitada. Eles ainda tinham muito pela frente e-

A porta da cabine fora aberta mais uma vez, e Scorpius se virou para ver Rose atravessá-la com os cabelos desgrenhados, as bochechas coradas e segurando algo fortemente em sua mão. A jovem ignorou o olhar de pura curiosidade dele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ainda sem dizer nada, ela segurou a mão direita de Scorpius e colocou algo na própria.

Ele encarou a palma de sua mão confusamente, notando que havia uma pequena aliança nela. Desviou o seu olhar para Rose mais uma vez, e ela o encarava com expectativa.

"Mas que diabos...?"

"É uma aliança," ela respondeu rapidamente.

"Eu estou vendo que é uma aliança, Rose, mas não entendo por que diabos você a colocou minha mão."

"Creio que você deva me pedir em casamento de maneira mais apropriada," as bochechas de Rose pareciam mais coradas do que anteriormente e ela desviou o olhar para suas próprias mãos.

Scorpius levou alguns instantes para entender.

"Você está _aceitando_?"

"Eu terei oportunidade de dizer minha resposta se você voltar a me pedir."

Ainda atordoado, ele segurou o queixo dela com uma mão, fazendo com que ela o olhasse de novo, e a mão dela com a sua outra. "Você gostaria de se casar comigo, Rose Weasley?"

"Eu adoraria," ela respondeu-o timidamente e observou enquanto o rapaz colocava a aliança. "Embora você saiba que há muito mais envolvido nisto e que nós teremos de nos preparar..."

Scorpius interrompeu-a, colando seus lábios com os dela em um beijo inundando de felicidade desesperada. As línguas se moveram de maneira rápida e exigente, sem tempo para provar os sabores já conhecidos; eles apenas não queriam deixar aquele momento em branco, embora soubessem que nunca poderia ficar. Porque ainda que estivessem juntos há quase dois anos, ainda que todos já houvessem sentido a surpresa de passar a vê-los como um casal, ainda que eles tivessem enfrentado as suas famílias por isto, parecera não importar mais. Era o início de uma nova fase e, para eles, só existia o presente e o futuro.

"... teremos de nos preparar para sermos expulsos de nossas casas," ela completou, de modo ofegante, logo após os dois se separarem. Os seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados. "Mas tenho certeza que conseguiremos um lugar para morar, não?"

"Se ficar longe o suficiente de seu pai."

Eles riram, cúmplices.

Scorpius voltara a encarar a janela da cabine, imaginando que a velocidade não lhe importava. Ele ainda tinha a _garotinha_ de cabelos ruivos ao seu lado, e agora entendia muito bem como ela poderia ser o motivo de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** História escrita para o I Mini-Challenge ScorpiusRose do seisvê. Minha primeira história do casal, também!

Reviews serão sempre agradáveis.


End file.
